


It Was Just a Valentine's Day Meme

by lao_arts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrienette is also my baby so this is Ideal, listen this prompt was golden this had to be done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_arts/pseuds/lao_arts
Summary: In which Adrien doesn't understand social media, Marinette loses her mind in all our favorite ways, and Alya busts a lung at her friend's predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a post by tumblr user @pokemonmasterkimba (http://pokemonmasterkimba.tumblr.com/post/182722135990/im-sitting-here-laughing-to-myself-imagining) and also happens to be the first fic i've posted here (hell yeah babey!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Marinette is one (1) more of Adrien's smiles away from needing life support. It doesn't help that Alya is choking back tears, Nino is swallowing a teasing remark and Adrien is still just sitting pretty, looking at her expectantly as he holds a wad of cash out to her.

How is it that someone can be so smart yet so incredibly, ridiculously dense at the same time? In the spirit of Valentine's day, Marinette decided to share a not-so-festive post saying that she'd do X things with you on Valentine's day if you pay Y amount of money. For $20, she'd take a picture with you. For $50, she'd let you give her flowers. For $100, she'd let you kiss her cheek. For $500, she'd go on a date with you.

Now, this post was very clearly formatted as a joke (Marinette would never actually ask anyone to  _pay_ her to do those things). But Adrien, being the sweet, oblivious boy that he is, saw this as an incredible opportunity.

 

* * *

 

"Plagg, look what Marinette posted!" 

"I'll never understand this generation's infatuation with the internet. Why would I stare at a screen when I could stare at a beautiful piece of Camembert?"

"Forget about your cheese for a second, you glutton! Marinette is offering a Valentine's date for $500!" 

"And what about that is worth paying more attention to than cheese?"

"If I go on a date with Marinette, the tabloids will be all over it! The rumor that we're dating is already out, so if we're seen on a date that will reaffirm it. No more being bombarded by girls!" Adrien swivels backwards on his desk chair, stretching his arms and grinning. This was the perfect plan! Marinette is such a great girl, and she seemed okay with people thinking they were dating before, and now she's offering dates! Adrien would just have to make sure they did something entertaining. This may be for the sake of his reputation, but he still wants it to be fun!

 

* * *

 

That brings us to the present. Adrien, with $500 in hand, is still staring at Marinette. Alya is still choking on tears. Nino is still incredibly amused.

"I- you- what?"

"I saw your post online! I'm really glad you posted that, Marinette. See, I just really don't want girls to hoard me tomorrow, and since there's already a rumor that we're together, I think it would help my situation for us to be seen out together again, and on Valentine's day this time! I figured you wouldn't mind since you didn't seem bothered by it last time, and since you offered dates online. Ah, but don't worry, I'll still make sure we do something fun!" With the end of his sentence, he nudged the money a bit further in her direction as if to emphasize his point.

Marinette's face couldn't decide which emotion to settle on. Shock? Fear? Excitement? Confusion? Before she could decide, her lack of response almost spoke for her. "I-" 

"Oh... Would it actually bother you if people thought we were together?" Adrien's expression drops a bit, his excitement turning to self-doubt. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, Marinette. I shouldn't have asked." Before he can pull his hand back, though, Marinette quickly grasps it.

"No!" Marinette shouts a little too forcefully, then flinches at Adrien's raised eyebrows. "I-I mean... I don't mind if people think we're together. You right assu- assumed right. In fact, I'd be happy to do it if you think it'll help you." Content with her words, she relaxes her face a bit, smiling at him, before remembering her hand. Holding his hand. With $500 in it. "AH! But you d-don't have to pay me, Adrien! It wouldn't feel right." Pulling her hand back, she folds his back over the money and smiles.

"R-Really? Are you sure? Your post said-"

"It's really fine, Adrien! We're really just going as friends anyways, right? I can't let you pay me just to hang out with me." While her heart clenched a little at her words, she knew it was true. At least she would get to spend time with him. If they were meant to be friends, she wanted to be able to be a friend to him. That means hanging out. And going on fake dates together. On Valentine's day. Yep. "Think of it as... A friend's discount!"

Adrien brightens at this, and she swears she feels warmth radiating from his grateful smile. "Thanks, Marinette! I'll text you with details tonight!" He turns to walk away with an energetic wave, Nino throwing a teasing grin over his shoulder as he follows behind. 

"Alya."

"Y-Yes?"

"You can laugh now."

Marinette feels herself slip farther into a feeling of anxious dread as Alya proceeds to guffaw. This was going to be an ordeal.


	2. Puns and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is supportive and Adrien is full of puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw it's another chapter fellas

"You're going to rip a dress like that." Alya comments from where she's perched on Marinette's loft as her friend digs mercilessly through her closet. The situation continues to make Alya weak with the sheer humor of it all, but after hearing Marinette go on a frantic ramble of everything that could go wrong, she decided to ease up just a bit and come to her house for the night to provide moral support. 

"I might as well- none of these are good enough! I can't wear any of these on a date with Adrien, pretend or not! What if the paparazzi take pictures of us together and word gets out that Adrien's dating a girl in an awful dress?!"

"Marinette."

"Adrien's reputation will be ruined! Gabriel Agreste's company will crumble! Then they'll both hate me, I'll never get an internship under Gabriel, and my life will be over!"

"Marinette!"

"I'm a useless designer, I don't know why Adrien even wants to be my friend, let alone go on a pretend date with me-"

" **MARINETTE!”**  

"...Yes?"

Marinette takes a brief pause in her closet rampage to look up at Alya, who's staring down at her with a concerned furrow in her brow. 

"It's horrible to hear you talk down on yourself like that. You know none of that is true. You're an awesome designer, and even Gabriel himself thinks so. None of the dresses you've made have ever been bad, let alone awful!" Alya climbs down the ladder, crossing the floor to her friend and wrapping her in a hug. Marinette returns the gesture shakily. "You're the best friend any person could ask for, _Adrien included._ Don't ever let yourself think otherwise, okay girl?"

Breathing out, Marinette nods and pulls away, giving her friend an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Alya. I don't know what I'd be doing if you weren't here. I know I'm not... a bad designer, or anything. I just can't help but have these thoughts when I'm faced with situations like this. It's like all of my confidence gets sapped and all I'm left with is fear of the worst.” 

Alya takes notice of the shimmer on Marinette's cheek and wipes away the dampness with her thumb, chuckling. "I know more than anyone how anxious you get, but I also know how incredible you are. You will get through this. And who knows? Maybe Adrien will be so enraptured by the 'free trial' that he'll come back for the real thing."

"Alya!" Marinette flushes a bit, shoving a little at her arm and laughing all the same. Alya smiles at her improved mood, giving her a good natured wink. That's Marinette- always coming back strong.

 

* * *

  

Once Adrien's eyes start burning from the blue light of his phone, he tosses it to his side on his bed.

Two hours. 

He's been thinking about what to say to Marinette for two hours. 

Who knew how hard it would be to discuss the details of your fake Valentine's day date with your friend who also happens to be the second most amazing and beautiful girl you know?

The more he thought about the details of their date, the more the idea of it being an _actual_ date started to worm its way into his thoughts. The more it invaded his head, the more he... liked the idea.

Guilt gripped his heart as he felt his loyalty to Ladybug be challenged for even a second. He wasn't actually dating her, sure, and she's said that she wasn't interested on multiple occasions, yeah, but even so... He loved her, and that had to mean something, right?

But Marinette... If the pink of Marinette's outfits can enter the place in his head that used to exclusively belong to red and black spots so easily, maybe his love doesn't mean as much as he thought.

But the red and black is still there! He still loves Ladybug! He can't love Marinette, that's absurd!

But... But... _Ugh._

A frustrated puff of air pushes through his lips as he flops onto his side. He nearly falls backwards off his bed when his phone dings loudly into the silence that had been carefully maintained in his room for the last couple hours. He sits up so quickly he gets whiplash, finding Marinette's name illuminated on his lock screen.

He doesn't know why he feels surprised. He said he'd text her tonight about their plans tomorrow, and it was already 9 o'clock. Maybe she thought that he forgot? _Oh, I really hope she doesn't think I forgot. She'd think I'm an awful date! Not that it's an actual date, but still!_  

 **Marinette: Hi, Adrien! Just wanted to make sure that you still wanted to go out tomorrow?**  

Adrien stares at his screen, his cheeks warming a little at her wording.

**Marinette: On our pretend date, I mean!**

Ah, there it is.

**Adrien: Of course! I'm sorry I didn't text you earlier than this. I got a little distracted.**

**Adrien: Did you have anywhere specific you'd like to go?**

**Marinette: Actually, yes! There's a really cute café not far from my house that I go to with my parents sometimes! I've always wanted to show it to you.**

Adrien feels a pang in his chest from her comment on her parents, but the end of the text wipes that sadness away and quickly replaces it with palpitations.

**Marinette: I've wanted to take Alya and Nino, too! I was thinking we'd all have fun together there one day, but I don't mind showing you first**

 

**Adrien: Sounds great! How about we go to the café for lunch, and I'll take you somewhere else after?**

 

**Marinette: Somewhere else? How mysterious! But are you sure? Going out to lunch will probably take the affect you want it to take on the tabloids. Taking me somewhere else isn't necessary if you don't want to.**

**Marinette: Not that I don't want to go places with you! I love hanging out with you!**  

Adrien's cheeks hurt from smiling.

**Adrien: I'm a man of many mysteries >:3c Of course I want to take you somewhere else! This whole thing might have come from me trying to tip off the tabloids, but I still want to have fun with you!**

Silence.

More silence. 

Adrien was beginning to get anxious at the lack of text bubbles popping up on his screen. Was he too forward? Did he make her uncomfortable? She does always seem somewhat uncomfortable around him... Maybe she's only doing this because she feels obligated! No, she said she loves to hang out with him. OH! Maybe she doesn't like surprises?!  _But I can't tell her that I haven't thought of anything yet! She'll think I'm an awful date! But this isn't an actual date... but-_

**Marinette: Did you just**

**Marinette: use a cat emoticon?**

Adrien didn't realize he was holding his breath until he read her messages. Then he was breathing out. And then he was chuckling. And then he was cackling.

**Adrien: Why, of course! I'm all ameowt cat emoticons! They're so mewtiful! They're litterally the cutest! =owo=**

 

**Marinette: I'm beginning to rethink this date. I can't let people think I'm dating someone who uses this many cat puns.**

 

**Adrien: Meowch! You wound me, Marinette! But I'm afurraid that this is just a part of me. I purromise that despite this disagreement of ours, we'll work it meowt!**

 

**Marinette: Okay, but you're not allowed to use near as many cat puns on our date as you are right now. I'm not kitten around, Adrien.**

 

**Adrien: Mari! I knew you would come around! I can get behind this compurromise.**

Snickering at his phone screen, he falls backwards on his bed. Talking to Marinette is so much fun. He hopes that she doesn't mind him calling her Mari. It's a cute nickname.

 

Marinette's face is flushed as she shakily types out a response. Alya is laughing behind her, but she can't even be bothered to pretend to be offended. Adrien just used like, 10 cat puns. Adrien uses cute cat emoticons. Adrien called her Mari.

 _Things are going so well,_ she thinks.  _I hope we can talk this way tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen. adrien using excessive cat puns and emoticons may seem like a giveaway to his identity, but these kids are so, so dense. adrien can literally wear a cat suit in front of marinette and she is none the wiser. adrien can say "no!" in response to being referred to as chat noir, the SAME EXACT WAY she says "no!" when being referred to as ladybug, and she is still c o m p l e t e l y in the dark. silly childs.


	3. Paper Boquets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's bad at origami and Marinette is indecisive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyheyhey!! i'm sorry these chapters are so short. valentine's day has passed now, so this fic feels a little irrelevant, but i will finish it. eventually.

Adrien rubs the sleep from his eyes as his alarm rings insistently from his nightstand.

He and Marinette had talked until midnight, which was already late considering the time they'd decided to meet that morning was 9:30, but after they'd finished talking he'd stayed up another two hours making paper roses for her.

During their extensive conversation (that contained a perfectly healthy amount of puns, thank you very much), he'd learned a few things about Marinette. He had already known that Marinette enjoyed fashion design, but she told him that her favorite thing to design was dresses. He learned that her favorite fabric to work with was silk, because despite it being difficult to sew and expensive to buy, the smooth texture of the finished garment was always worth it. He'd already had a feeling that her favorite color was pink, but she confirmed it last night, along with noting green as a close second. Her favorite flavor macaroon is strawberry, her favorite musical artist is Jagged Stone, she prefers iced tea to hot tea, and fashion design aside, she likes to draw.

She also mentioned that when she was younger, she was really fascinated by origami for a period of time. She'd fold things like cranes, giraffes and the like, but her favorite thing to make was paper roses. She said she learned how to make a paper rose that could be reverted to a cube, and despite how origami that intricate was usually too difficult for her, she had picked up on the roses right away.

That lead to Adrien staying up until 2 a.m. looking up how to make paper roses, and proceeding to fold a dozen of them with pink petals and green leaves. He also taped green wire to the bottom of each flower to imitate stems. It took him far longer than it should have (it seems origami isn't his forte), and he ended the night with at least 3 paper cuts, but he did it. And then he passed out.

Which leads to the present.

Sitting up on an elbow lazily, he uses his free hand to grab his phone and shut off his alarm, but the time appearing on his lock screen causes his movements to double in pace.

"Plagg, it's 9 o'clock!" He's across his room in a moment, flinging open his bathroom door and haphazardly coating the bristles of his toothbrush in toothpaste. "I sef my alarm for eigft thirfy!" He says around the brush.

Plagg floats behind him groggily. "Beats me, kid. Maybe you snoozed it in your sleep?"

Quickly rinsing his mouth, he bolts for his closet. "Oh god - what am I gonna wear?!"

"Clothes."

"Helpful."

Fishing around his closet, he settles on a white button-up and a nice pair of dark denim jeans. He hesitates before leaving his closet, eyeing the scarf that his father gifted him. He decides to grab it, along with a black windbreaker; mid-February wind chill is _not_ forgiving. He brushes through his hair in a rush and sprints for his bedroom door as soon as he's satisfied. He's halfway through it before Plagg gives the back of his scarf a quick tug. Before Adrien can give him an irritated response, he cuts in with an "Aren't you forgetting something?"

_Oh._

He grabs the flowers by their stems from his desk, giving Plagg a sheepish look on his way out. It's 9:17. He has time.

* * *

 

Marinette eyes herself in the mirror, scrutiny creasing the skin between her brows before she shakes her head dismissively, turning back to her closet. "Nope. This one won't do, either."

Alya sits half awake as she watches her friend add another dress to the slowly building pile of rejects. She was beginning to understand why Marinette wanted to start getting ready at 7 o'clock. That didn't make her feel any less tired, though.

"They all look great, Mari."

"'Great' isn't good enough, Alya!" She says, holding a new dress to her frame and side-eyeing her mirror. "It has to be perfect! I know it's fake, but... this might be the only time I get to go out on a date with Adrien, real or not. I want it to be special, and I want my dress to be special, too." Sighing, she discards another dress onto the pile.

"I have a feeling that no dress you try will feel as 'special' as you want it to. Do you even know what you mean by 'special'?" Alya sits a little straighter, though her muscles all burn in protest. "What are you actually looking for in each of these dresses?"

"I don't know... I guess that's the problem. Clothing is very expressive, and I love to create clothes for that reason, but I don't know what I want to express to Adrien when I see him today."

Alya stands tiredly from her place on the chaise to look at the reject pile of dresses Marinette's been adding to for the last half hour. "Well, what do you usually express with your clothes when you wear them?"

"M-Myself, I guess."

"So what makes this any different?"

Marinette shoves the top of her pile over to look at one of the first dresses she tried on. It was one of her favorites, with white lace decorating the neckline and hem. The pale blue fabric is cinched at her waist, and the skirt sways just below her knees when she walks. The back had been cut out, leaving her shoulder blades exposed. Sabine had said that it goes wonderfully with her eyes. Slight wrinkles from the weight of the other dresses have littered the fabric. "What if he... doesn't like 'myself'?"

"Then it's his loss, remember? Besides, Adrien _adores_ you. He even called you our 'everyday ladybug', and he _likes_ her!" Alya chokes on her last word, eyes blown wide.

"He what?"

"Is it too late for me to pretend that I didn't say anything?"

At Marinette's unimpressed look, Alya eyes her with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I wasn't supposed to tell you. Nino told me about it a couple of weeks ago."

Pink stains the tips of her ears as she looks away nervously. How was she supposed to pretend that this information devastated her? "I-It's probably just some celebrity crush, though."

"Actually, Nino says that he swears it's not. He doesn't stop going on about how incredible and amazing she is, saving everyone all the time and looking great while she does it, and he's right- she is really incredible, but- this isn't helping, is it?"

Marinette's pulse hums through her chest and she hears the blood rushing in her ears. "He r-really thinks those things?"

Alya thankfully seems to have mistaken her flustered state for grief, because she rubs comforting circles into her back. "I'm sure he'll get over it eventually. It's not like they could actually date anyways."

At that, Marinette blinks. Alya is right; even if Adrien does like Ladybug- _her-_ she couldn't date him in that state. Keeping him and the rest of Paris safe takes a far larger priority than any kind of relationship she could have as her super-heroine self. She sighs sadly at the thought, which helps contribute to the upset front she's giving Alya.

"It's okay, Alya. I don't think he wants to date me anyways, crush on Ladybug or not."

"If he didn't have a crush on Ladybug, of course he would! You're both amazing. And you both have really similar hair styles.. and eye colo-"

"I think I'll wear this dress." Marinette cuts in, smoothing its wrinkles with her fingers. "Adrien told me last night that his favorite color is blue."

* * *

 

"What do you think?" Marinette steps out of her bathroom and does a twirl, her dress spinning out in the process. Her hair is in a loose bun instead of her normal pigtails, and she has the slightest bit of makeup on; blush dusts her cheeks and a tinted lip balm adorns her lips. White tights disappear under the hem of her dress and white flats sit comfortably on her feet. To top it off, she has a knit blue shawl to keep her arms and shoulders warm in the winter air. 

"You look great! Adrien better look out."

"What? Why?"

"Cause you're gonna steal his heart, girl!"

"Alya!" She laughs, cheeks warm under her makeup. "I won't be stealing anything."

"Whatever you say, Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all might find it weird that adrien just has stuff like green craft wire and colored origami paper laying around his room but,, have you SEEN his room?? i'd be shocked if he didn't have those things, tbh


End file.
